Kim and Tony
by Element of Spirit
Summary: All relationships have had their ups and their downs, their love and their hate, their beginnings and sometimes their ends. But the story of the Australian lifegaurd and the young rebel from New York's relationship has yet to be told.


**Just some fic for writing practices and because I decided to write about this couple for these purposes. This chapter will be extremely short because there's not much to tell here. And this fic will only last for about a couple of chapters, so it won't be as long.**

**Also, can somebody send the FFN email a request for most of the other characters? I sent a request for Nick, and he's on there now, but they took a mighty long time to put him up there. I would do it but I really don't feel like it. **

**Anyway, enjoy the short ass chapter, my lovelies.**

**The Relationship of Kimberly and Anthony**

**Their Beginning**

"GAH!"

"Crikey, you're moving entirely too much! Hold still!"

But instead of doing as he was told, Tony continued to thrash out his splintered feet, nearly kicking Kim in the jaw. She quickly dodged his kicks and held her arms tighter on his legs, just so he wouldn't risk hitting her again. "Hold still, damn it!"

"How am I supposed to hold still when there's a million splinters in both of my feet?!" Tony roared through clenched teeth. The splinters were giving him a lot of pain, and pulling them out made it a lot worse.

"There's only a few left in them!" the Aussie lifeguard exclaimed. "And this actually could have been easily avoided if you hadn't tried walking in the basement with bare feet, so you have no one but yourself to blame!"

"I couldn't find my shoes!" he argued.

"Again, no one's fault but yours!" Another splinter was pulled out of one of his feet, and Tony screamed before thrashing out his legs like a deranged animal. Kim quickly grabbed his legs with her arms, careful not to stick the splinter inside a new place of his skin. After he calmed, she sighed and released his legs from her steel-like grip, placing the splinter in the bag beside her.

"Now do I have to tell Carmen to fetch the needle for you, boy?!" she suddenly hissed st him threateningly. "If you don't keep still, I'll have you tied down on chains made of the purest iron!"

"But it _hurts_!"

"It will continue to hurt if you fail to let me help you!" She plucked a splinter from one of his feet once more, and the New Yorker was about to kick out his legs again when he remembered the Aussie's threat. Instead, he attempted to relax, grabbing the sheets of Kim's bed and clenching his teeth tight. She placed the splinter in the bag, not showing any sign of anger in her expression this time.

"Hmph, if it took threats to make your ass settle, then I should've used them a while ago. They sure would've spared me the risk of losing my jaw," she muttered. "Now keep being still and I'll be done with you in the matter of a few minutes. But if you dare to move an _inch _of your legs, I'll saw them off with no mercy of doing so. I think you get the gist enough to understand."

Tony gulped, but continued to keep as still as he could be. And, just like the lifeguard said, in a few minutes all the splinters were out of his feet and in the bag, which was quickly thrown in the trash for the sake of his safety. After cleaning his two sore body parts and with dabbing them with alcohol, which unfortunately hurt worse than the splinters themself, Kim wrapped both of his feet with cloth and planted a kiss on each of them, blessing them of faster healing.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Tony told her after she finished. "I don't know why you helped me, but thank you anyway."

"Your welcome," she replied genuinely.

That day, Kim herself didn't really know the exact reason why she decided to help Tony. Normally she would've let him suffer the consequence of doing something so idiotic, like she had done with other people before; she only helped someone if the situation was not their fault. But she guessed that it maybe was because she'd gotten tired of letting people suffer like that, and decided to go ahead and help. If it was more deeply thought of, she probably would've figured it out before later learning it from the actions of someone else, but she did not, however, and let the element of surprise hit her.

Only after Tony returned the two kisses to both of her cheeks, with them blushing a mad red through her perfectly tanned skin, did she realize that she had not helped him out of feelings of remorse, but indeed feelings of affection.

**Like I said, short. But in the next it will be more to it.**

**So I'll see ya in a few, and don't forget to review! (holy shit it rhymed)**

**~Mawhora**


End file.
